


토템

by Lydi_A



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Gen
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 20:53:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3992506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lydi_A/pseuds/Lydi_A
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>프리퀄과 본편 사이의 어드매쯤<br/>인셉션 전력60분인데 늦어서 반토막난 짧은 단문</p>
            </blockquote>





	토템

 

 

 

 

 

종종 돔 코브가 팽이를 돌리는 모습을 봤다. 책상에서, 식탁에서 또는 바닥에서 무표정으로도 전부 숨기지 못한 초조함은 팽이를 바라보는 그의 자세를 보면 알 수 있다.

 

"아서. 저거 무슨 의식 같은 거야?"

 

아서는 사이토에대한 자료를 분석하다가 내쉬의 말에 책상 위에서 돌아가는 팽이를 주시하는 코브를 봤다.

 

"사별한 부인의 유품이야. 큰일을 앞두고 긴장돼서 저러나 보지."

 

내쉬를 신뢰하지 못하는 아서는 토템에 대한 이야기를 숨기며 대수롭지 않게 말했다. 내쉬는 아서의 대답이 미심쩍은 듯 이상한 추임새를 흘리고 어설프게 건들거리는 걸음 세로 아서의 주위를 몇 번 왔다 갔다 하다가 턱짓으로 아서의 손을 가리키며 되물었다.

 

"네가 빨간 주사위를 손에서 굴리는 것도 긴장돼서 그러는 건가? 그런 타입 아니잖아 아서."

 

아서는 자연스럽게 주사위를 주머니에 넣고 미간을 짚었다. 아서가 손에서 주사위를 굴리는 것은 일종의 습관이다. 비단 현실과 꿈의 구분이 필요할 때가 아니더라도 지금처럼 골치 아픈 일로 머리가 지끈거릴 때 손을 가만히 놀리기 어려워서 자연스럽게 그렇게 됐다.

 

"이건 내가 머리가 복잡해지면 하는 행동이야. 흔히들 펜을 돌리거나, 책상을 두드리거나, 볼펜을 계속 딸각거리는 것과 비슷하게. 이런 것까지 일일이 설명해줘야 하나?"

 

내쉬는 아서의 날카로운 대답에 어깨를 으쓱이다가 자신의 자리로 되돌아갔다. 코브는 제자리를 돌다가 쓰러진 팽이를 보며 길게 한숨을 내쉬고 있었다. 내색하지 않지만 코브는 불안정하고 내쉬는 우드러프와의 대면 이후로 예민해져서 사소한 일에도 따져 물었다. 사이토같은 거물을 상대하는 일인데 팀은 불안정하고 시간은 촉박하다.

 

"예감이 좋지 않은걸."

 

 

 

 


End file.
